Grand Meeting: Gathering of the Fuyutama Clan
The sun just passes over the mid point in the sky over the grand city of Kyoukokugakure in the Land of Infertile Soil. A small sand storm passes over the top of the canyon. It hovers above the city casing a light brown shadow over most of the city. A little roar comes from the talk on the city streets. Awaiting the family Kami stands looking out of the window inside the Kage room, overseeing the grand city he has created. The appearance of worry and slight sadness covers his face. "Today shall be one that no one wants but everyone knew would come. The Grand Council will have to be summoned," Kami thinks to himself as he walks back over to his desk and takes a seat. "It's been awhile since the whole clan has been all together," He says out loud has he starts working on some paper work. From all across the ninja world Fuyutama began to sense Kami's beacon of summons envelope them. Drawn towards the source every clan member would soon assemble in Kyoukoku, forever changing their futures. From the edge of the village a young woman suddenly turns her attention towards the center of the village. Without saying a word she immediately halts what she was doing and begins to make her way to what appears to be Kyoukoku's coliseum. "I wonder what's going on," she thinks to herself quickly dashing towards her destination. High above Kyoukoku in the training ground that run along the cliff face. The young Kaiya is increasing her skills when she is stopped by a overwhelming feeling. She walks over a peer down the massive cliff face to see the large city below. Her attention is drawn to the Great Kyoukoku Coliseum. She begins to make her way down to the coliseum. "What could be going on...." She thinks to herself. In a flash using the new and improved Libra Technique, Seiryūō Fuyutama appears and walks into the village. "Its been far too long since I've been home. Training the Kyūbi, dealing with the Akatsuki, and the Council of Nine Its good to be home again." From the far west of the land of wind, Tsuyoshikuro Fuyutama began his journey as he heard the summon. He began to quietly travel the deserted and scorching plains of the wind, his hood shadowing his eyes and nose. " To be honest, I haven't the slightest idea that could solve the mystery of my summoning as one of the Grand Council members. I was hoping to venture on a journey independent of my heritage, yet it seems that remains out of question, at least for now. When you come to think of it, we shall all die one day, of old age if not of anything else and the luckiest will embrace the pages of a history book, while the others will have their gravestone in the middle of the desert. I am one of the applicants for the latter." And so he continued his journey towards his roots. Fuhen Fuyutama could be seen from high above the canyon rock, lounging about as he watched over the Kyoukokugakure village while gently petting his canine companion. After several moments he suddenly felt a powerful sensation emanating deeper within the village. Attempting to ignore the feeling was futile and his curiosity arose after witnessing a wave of his Fuyutama clansmen entering the coliseum. Turning towards it direction he calmly spoke to himself, "Whatever this is...it better worth my time." With that said, Hyougaki rushed down the cliff while Fuhen body flickered to the canyons lower level. Kaijin was awaiting a new sword that was being forged at Tenshi Blacksmithing shop. When the summons takes over there body. Tenshi stops the work on the sword and turns to Kaijin, "Do you feel that? It as if I have to go to the Coliseum" She say to Kaijin. "It is Kami calling all the Fuyutama to a meeting. It has been a long time coming... Kami is nearly 65 now. He can no long protect this city as he has for thirty some years. He wants to gather the clan to choose a new Koudokage. This is going to be a long day or more, but I can assure you none are going to leave before we have choosing." Kaijin explains in a madotone voice, He is bummed about the evens that are about to unfold in the coming days. "Is he going to tell everyone at this meeting...." ''He thinks to himself. "Lets go Tenshi..." Somewhere, far from the village, Shirokaze and Doriyaku stand back to back surrounded by enemies. "I guess...our time has expired," the younger Fuyutama says upon feeling the Koudokage's call, "Do you think we have time to take care of these guys?" Doriyaku with his blades drawn, shakes his head. "Dad wouldn't call us like this if it wasn't something of great importance" Doriy says as he tries to think of what it could be. ''"Its been so long since Shiro and myself have been home at the same time" ''he thinks, "''What has it been now? 3 years..." "Heh...I guess you're right," Shiro reluctantly responds as black chakra begins to swirl around him, "In that case...I suppose I'll meet you there." Without another word the majutsu swordsman disappears from Doriyaku's view only to reappear in Kyoukokugakure, via Inasu Jitsuzai. Looking at the surroundings he begins to slowly walk towards the coliseum, "At least I get to see Yokō again." "Haha... leaving me to take care of the small work..." Doriyaku says out loud has he puts his swords away and is hands burst into fire. He rotates his body creating a tornado of fire, then in one swift motion he disappears as the tornado exposes in a bright light stunning the hundreds of enemy's that did have them surrounded. Moments later Doriyaku appears in the middle of the Coliseum. Kaiya walks into the Coliseum to see her father Doriyaku standing in the center. "Of course you would have come. I guess this will be a upsetting day" She says to her father as she walks towards him. "I do understand why you did what you did, but I'm not going to get over it fast." A young girl sits in a garden of herbs and sings to herself as a man walks up to the house. "Still gardening I see" He said to her. "FATHER!" She said jumping on him. "I missed you too Taka" In the coliseum Shirokaze and his daughter meet up, exchanging a quick greeting before taking a seat in order to wait for the rest of the clan to assemble. Elsewhere, Kazeyo steps into the kage's room and addresses his former partner, "Hmm...I suppose it is finally time Kami." "That it is my dear friend, It has been along time since we came to this world...We have completed a lot with this village since we then too...but it is time to move on to the next stage and let the next generation take over...time to let them show the world what they are made of," Kami says has he stands up from his desk, "Shall we go then?" He ask as he walks around to the door. In silence the oldest of the clan made their way through the village that they had resurrected towards the coliseum that had held several battles throughout the years. It had been a long time since the two of them had arrived in the ninja world in order to expand their horizons. Both of them grandfathers at this point it was finally time to pass the torch of leadership onto others. Taka and her Father Seiryūō walk up towards the coliseum arm and arm. Its been sometime since Sei had been home and now it was a perfect time for the family to be called together. "Kyoukokugakure, the place I should call home. During the journey, I kept denying that I was actually coming back, saying there was long before I will reach my destination, probably getting killed on the way here. Yet here I stand, alone, in this wasteland." ''Thought Tsuyoshikuro as he was looking at the huge construction in front of his eyes, The Coliseum. ''"Time to face destiny." Fuhen leaned on the wall near to the entrance of the coliseum, observing the elders. "What is this about and what are they planning on doing?" Category:KamiYomi